


【金明】宠物伴侣

by Higawa



Category: ORBIT (Japan Band), pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa
Summary: * khc x atcm* 男科拉郎配，OOC到没有C，请注意避雷。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

01  
金熙天拥有某种吸引小动物的特质。  
只是在下楼买盒饭的时候多绕了一圈，就在路边的小巷里看到了一个小小的，被遗弃的影子。  
本想忽略，却忍不住凑近多看几眼——是一只脏兮兮的黑色小狗，蜷缩在空调外机的阴影里，幼犬特有的呜咽声听得人心脏发软，饶是金熙天这样的纯正猫派也忍不住觉得可爱。  
察觉到人类的脚步声，小狗踉跄着往阴影深处缩了缩，动作不太顺畅。  
“受伤了吗？”金熙天三两步走近，想要伸手摸摸它的头顶，而小狗倏地躲开，显然对陌生人的亲近十分警觉。  
“如果你是只猫咪的话，说不定我就会带你回家了呢。”金熙天小声自言自语，从便利店的塑料袋里掏出一个饭团放在小狗面前，“应该会有好心人收留你吧……”  
身旁的同事挨到他后头展了一眼，“啊，是被遗弃的吧！”  
同事指指小狗颈间的项圈和铭牌，试图拉近距离观察上面的内容，却被小狗没什么威吓力的低吼声拒绝了。  
“这家伙个头不大，脾气倒不小呢！”同事咂咂嘴，悻悻退回金熙天身后。  
金熙天把饭团的包装纸拆开，搁在它面前，看到它馋嘴又不敢靠近人类的样子，最终还是转身离开了。  
高楼大厦的影子挪过几度，遮住便利店的屋顶，宣告午休时间结束。金熙天回到了贫乏的工作日轨迹，分针和秒针被跨洋而来的传真和邮件填满，忙碌又无趣。待时针慢悠悠碾到下午四点，还没来得及去茶水间偷闲，就被窗外的隆隆雷声吓了个激灵。  
“说是今天会下雷雨哦。”同事似乎是在自言自语，“也不知道午休时候看到的那只狗狗有没有被人领走。”  
思绪就这样被抽出一线，弯弯绕绕穿过格子间、打印机、门禁还有红绿灯，线头漂浮在巷口，空落落的。  
好在意，又觉得很麻烦。  
这种不爽的情绪一直延续到了六点整。金熙天几乎是在到点的一瞬间就抓起包走出了办公室，工位上的同僚们纷纷伸长脖子，活像看热闹的家禽。而他径直穿过那些逼仄的鸽笼，继而行军似的向偶遇小狗的巷口冲去。  
-  
举着伞站在巷口的时候，金熙天突然觉得自己能理解那些慕名前去人气餐馆却碰上定休日并因此长吁短叹半月有余的老饕了。  
小狗不见了。  
中午留下的饭团被啃了一点点，孤零零留在原地。难道是不喜欢辣白菜口味吗？  
他回想起小狗身上还带着伤，饿着肚子也没法跑很远，搜索一下附近的街道应该还有机会捉到它。只可惜事与愿违，从便利店的屋檐到街角的售卖机再到垃圾回收处的纸箱，均是一无所获。  
就在他灰溜溜打道回府的路上，公交站牌下的一小团黑影俘获了他的视线。  
啊，找到了。  
小狗正耷拉着耳朵，躲在站牌底下，似乎是在等着被公交车接走。一阵冷风吹过，只见它忍不住瑟瑟发抖，又委屈兮兮地把爪子都缩到身体底下，也不知道这样有没有暖和一些。  
“原来你在这里啊。”金熙天蹲下来，将雨伞举到小狗头顶，“在等主人把你接走吗？”  
“呜……”小狗背着耳朵，发出沮丧的呻吟。  
“虽然这么说有点残忍，但他大概不会来了哦。”  
“……”果然，小狗看起来更沮丧了。  
“不如和我一起回家吧？”他向小狗伸出手，然而小狗一被靠近就应激似的撒腿跑开，只一眨眼的功夫，就直接冲到了马路上。  
“喂，很危险啊！”  
小小的影子被雨幕遮掩，根本无法辨识。飞驰而过的车辆好几次都差点碾过那个一瘸一拐的影子，艰辛得有点可怜。眼看着隆隆高鸣的金属怪物就要将它吞噬殆尽，一阵天旋地转之后，它却发现自己没变成肉饼，而是被一个人类抱在怀中。  
金熙天觉得自己可能是疯了，居然差点为一只流浪狗搭上性命。  
轿车司机堪堪踩下刹车，摇下车窗直接冲马路中央的一人一狗破口大骂。金熙天无视了耳边的噪音，拍拍身上的水渍，小跑回人行道上。  
“嗯，确实是有点过分了……”金熙天捡起雨伞，单手把小狗举到眼前，“我救了你的命，你可要以身相许。”  
“汪呜……”这回小狗终于识相地乖乖就擒，忽闪着湿润的狗狗眼望向自己的新主人，甚至还讨好一般舔了舔他的手指。  
“这样才差不多。”他扮了个鬼脸，满意地看到小狗吓得直缩脖子。  
回家的一路上他都在和小狗碎碎念自己家养的那只小白猫——不过后来因为异地工作实在过于辛苦，不得不送回老家由亲人照看——也不知道是为了坚定自己猫派的立场还是怎样，还会半带恐吓地和小狗说“不过我暂时没有养狗的计划，所以说不定会把你送到小动物救助站哦。”这种惹人误解的话。小狗听了，自然是大气都不敢出，努力把自己缩得小一些，再小一些，好像那样就能增加一些被收养的概率似的。直到金熙天破功，笑着说“我才不是那么不负责任的人啦”，这才放松下身体，发出令人愉悦的呜呜声。  
回家之后的清理工作倒是顺利得出乎意料。洗澡过程中，小狗乖得像是能听懂人言，举爪抬腿摊肚皮，全都一一照做，甚至还会主动叼来香波和沐浴露，实在聪明得有些过分。金熙天忍不住感慨，果然只有聪明的猫猫狗狗才能到自家登堂入室，浑然没反应过来一只小狗居然能从一堆瓶瓶罐罐里分出香波和沐浴露是不是有哪里不太对头。  
“TO……M……O……”金熙天伸手搓搓小狗的脖颈和胸口，顺便冲去了项圈上的污渍，“你叫Tomo？”  
小狗点点头，汪呜一声。  
“Tomo是只漂亮的小狗呢……”小狗身上的污渍被清洗干净，露出黑色柴犬的可爱脸蛋，金熙天忍不住伸手捏了又捏，“为什么会有人遗弃这么好看的小狗呢……”  
不知道是碰到了哪里，Tomo突然呜咽一声，吃痛地趴在地板上。  
“啊、我下手太重了么？”金熙天连忙把小狗身上的泡沫冲掉，这才看清它身上的伤痕。  
虽说没有伤到骨头，但即便只是皮肉上的伤迹，看起来也吓人得紧——耳朵上被穿了一个圆洞，可能是办公室打孔机的杰作，肚皮上的毛发被薅秃了一块，露出可怖的淤青和疤痕，背上的瘢痕还没有完全凝结起来，铁锈味随着水汽蒸腾，混杂着香波的味道，有些微妙。  
“痛不痛？”他放缓了手上的动作，尽可能温柔地帮小狗清理皮毛，“抱歉啊，应该先带你去宠物医院做检查的……”  
小狗讨好地舔了舔他的手腕，却不慎尝到泡沫，苦得皱起脸来。  
“是不是遇到了虐待猫狗的坏小孩啊……”金熙天取来浴巾，把小狗身上的水渍轻轻掖干，“遇到那种人要逃跑的啦……”  
Tomo垂着脑袋，局促地收起前爪摆出正坐的姿势，像是在听说教的小朋友。吹风机凑近的时候它稍稍退却了一下，但最终还是克服了恐惧，乖乖趴在主人怀里被吹得蓬松柔软。  
“说起来，你到底是男孩子还是女孩子啊？”等差不多整理停当，金熙天突然意识到了这一点。  
Tomo也听懂了这句话，赶忙背起耳朵缩起身体，下意识躲开他伸过来的手，几番微弱的挣扎之后，还是被分开后腿露出腿间。  
“是男孩子啊……怪不得那么帅气呢。”金熙天刚松开手，小狗就害羞得一溜烟躲到茶几底下。  
之后不管金熙天再怎么套近乎，它都不肯靠近了。  
“这年头像你这样保守的小狗已经不多见了呀~”金熙天一边调侃，一边在纸箱里垫上自己的旧T恤，给小狗做了个窝。  
Tomo悄悄凑过来，嗅了嗅旧T恤的味道。  
“喏，你就睡这。”金熙天顺势把它抱进纸箱里，“食物和水我也放在这里。”  
小狗乖乖窝进纸箱，两只爪子搭在边沿上。  
“是要晚安吻么？啊，我一般不做那个的。”  
水汪汪的狗狗眼注视着金熙天。  
“那就勉为其难给你亲下脸颊吧。晚安。”  
小狗湿漉漉的鼻子凑过来，留下了一个浅浅的吻。  
-  
TBC.


	2. 02

金熙天早晨起床时才后知后觉感到疲惫，浑身上下的关节都在叫嚣着疼痛，脑袋里也是一团浆糊。梦游似的飘到厨房，才发现麦片盒空了一个礼拜都没想起来买新的，牛奶也是同样。他不抱什么希望地打开冰箱，默默祈求里面还留着周末没吃完的食材可供果腹。  
兴许是冰箱之神听到了他的祷告，正中央的隔层里赫然放着两片三明治，夹心是蔬菜和鸡蛋，面包皮居然还用饼档烘过。  
“幸好还有三明治……”金熙天拿出保鲜膜封装的三明治，“不过，是什么时候买的来着……？”  
他没有纠结多久便放下了疑惑，转而陷入了与衬衫褶皱之间的缠斗。  
-  
Tomo从纸箱中探出头，眨眨眼睛，观察起眼前的人类——之前都是逆着光或者隔着雨幕看他，现在有晨光衬托，终于看清了他的眉眼。  
是个漂亮的人呢。最开始的想法再度得到肯定。  
唔，不过好像太瘦了一些，真的有在好好吃饭吗？回想起昨晚回家路上的经历，被他抱在怀里，隔着薄薄的衬衫布料紧贴着他的胸膛，能听到雨声和心跳。  
能从他身上感到温暖，很喜欢。  
但果然还是太瘦了。Tomo默默决定下次在三明治里加上火腿。  
“啊、Tomo！”金熙天领带打了一半，突然想起来还没给Tomo放上食物，匆匆忙忙往小狗的食盆里倒了些狗粮，摸了摸小狗毛乎乎的脑袋，叮嘱两句不要乱挠沙发，这才拎着包赶去车站。  
小狗哒哒哒跑到门边，竖起耳朵贴着门板，一直等到脚步声消失在走廊尽头才回到客厅，歪着脑袋若有所思。  
嗯，开始准备晚饭吧。  
-  
呜……好饿……  
Tomo百无聊赖地趴在沙发上，懒洋洋打了个哈欠。  
一般上班族不应该都是六点钟下班的么……可现在已经快八点了啊……  
犬耳没什么精神地耷拉下来，连尾巴卷都透露着失落。想来最近义务加班之类的关键词好像已经成了社会问题，在先前的主人家里看电视的时候也有听到类似的报导。  
熙天桑该不会是黑心企业的受害者吧……  
Tomo在心底默默给新主人定下了称呼，旋即又陷入了忧郁中。如果永远是用小狗的形态和他相处，恐怕也没有机会喊他的名字吧。  
小狗的身体在沙发上滚了一圈，无意义地哼唧几声，显然毫无干劲。  
如果以人类的形态现身，说不定就能帮到他更多……不，马上被丢出去然后扭送到警局也是有可能发生的。还是算了。  
而且上次被丢掉的时候就已经下定决心今后要当一只普通的小狗，哪怕是一生一次的任性也好，不想违背这个原则。  
胡思乱想的时间总是过得很慢，以为至少过去了半个小时，看一眼时钟，原来也就十分钟而已。明明还早，却觉得困了。放在以前的话，这会儿大概刚刚和以前的主人吃完饭正在收拾碗筷吧，刚开始总是再怎样黏在一起都不会腻，会像普通的情侣一样调笑亲热。他曾以为这样的日子会持续很久很久，久到忘记自己只是人工的造物，和货架上或廉价或昂贵的商品没有区别——可以被丢掉，也可以被替代。  
“我回来了。”  
结果因为胡思乱想而错过了兴冲冲跑到门口摇尾迎接新主人的时机，还没来得及跳下沙发，Tomo就被一把抱到了怀里。  
“走吧，去医院做检查。”金熙天把小狗翻来覆去检查了一遍，“啊、你都没怎么吃东西呢。”  
“汪……”其实以前在幼犬时期吃得很多，最近却没什么胃口。  
“是不是因为寄生虫……”  
Tomo抖了抖，一想到那些科普读物上会出现的长条虫子说不定正在自己身体里四处游走就觉得好糟糕。  
“一起问问医生吧。”金熙天又摸了一把软乎乎的犬耳，似乎是对手感非常满意。前往宠物医院之前金熙天还抱着小狗逛了下便利店，买了一些宠物零食，Tomo这才想起来自己白天做好的意大利面还封存在冰箱里。看他的样子估计已经在公司吃过了吧，啊，早知道就直接给他准备第二天的早餐了。果然还是人类的形态比较方便吧，可以说话，还可以打电话给他。  
“怎么啦？”金熙天似乎也察觉到Tomo的哀怨眼神，却理解不了小狗脑袋里的千回百转，“害怕去医院吗？安啦，很快就会结束。”  
语言果然很重要呢。Tomo又悟到了一个道理。  
万幸的是，即便语言不通，检查的流程也不会因而受到影响。除了皮外伤，好像也没有查出其他的健康问题。  
“太好了，Tomo是一只健康的小狗呢。”金熙天笑着，在纸箱里又铺了一些旧衣服，“明天换一个口味是不是会更喜欢吃饭？”  
虽然狗狗的食物也可以吃，但果然还是更想吃人类的食物啊……Tomo迈着沉重的步伐爬回自己的小窝，一进去就被柔软的触感俘获，或许是在衣柜里封存了太久，能闻到洗衣液和樟脑的气味。  
“这个又是什么时候买的呢……”到家半小时后，金熙天终于发现了冰箱里多出来的意大利面，同样是封在保鲜膜和一次性餐盘里，长得一副外卖食品的模样，“也不知道有没有过期……”  
Tomo竖起耳朵。  
“嘛啊，不管了。”  
吹着微风的电扇，橘黄色的夜灯，从客厅传来的夜宵香气，纸箱里的柔软触感。小狗再度坠入梦乡。  
TBC.


	3. 03

金熙天发现自己家的冰箱似乎有一些问题。  
只要出门一趟，冰箱里就会多出食物，买来的新鲜食材到了即将过期的时候也会一股脑全都变成美味菜肴。冰箱之神的馈赠来得实在过于汹涌，以至后来整个冰箱都被塞得满满当当，不过也有好处，至少可以确知多出来的料理不是自己神游时买回家的。  
“是田螺姑娘么……”金熙天把小狗从纸箱里刨出来，和纯良无害的狗狗眼对视五秒后放弃，“不，我在想些什么啊……”  
虽说也没什么不好，但总是很在意。  
“是家里进贼了吗？”他晃晃小狗，“真的有在好好看门吗？”  
“汪！”Tomo给了他一个正气凛然的坚定目光，表示自己有在尽忠职守。  
显然，和狗狗大眼瞪小眼是得不到答案的，妄想着和宠物交流的自己肯定也是哪里出了问题。  
于是第二天就干脆请了半天年假，淡季时悄悄躲在工位后边玩手机的部长几乎连看都没看他一眼就准了假。请假的过程比自己想象中的顺利得多，没想到破案的过程也是如此。  
下午三点半，本应空无一人的公寓却亮着灯。不仅是电灯，连油烟机都开着，房间的布局是厨房紧挨着玄关和走廊，故而站在门外就能清楚听到隆隆轰鸣。  
金熙天没觉得有多紧张，果断用钥匙旋开门锁后甚至还来得及用平淡的语调棒读：“你好啊，田螺姑娘。”  
然而，穿着围裙站在炉灶呆呆望向自己的身影，甚至不是位姑娘——是个男的，二十来岁，穿着明显不怎么合身的T恤，无措地举着平底锅，还有里边煎到一半的蛋包饭。  
金熙天将手机举到耳边，而后就被不知名的青年手忙脚乱制止，青年伸长手臂去夺他的手机，因为身高原因未果，只得一遍遍哀求他先别报警，手忙脚乱之间还不忘记把燃气和油烟机关上，举动令人捉摸不透。  
似乎是觉得言语无法在这种混乱的情况下解决问题，青年咬咬牙，似乎下定了决心。就在金熙天以为自己要被灭口之时，嘭地一声，视野被仿佛马戏团中变兔子所用的烟幕遮掩，再度出现在自己眼前的，赫然是呜呜叫唤的黑色柴犬。  
“Tomo……！？！？”  
回应着他的呼唤，小狗讨好地努力摇尾巴，低鸣着，跨过地上凌乱的衣物，挨到他腿边。  
“诶……”金熙天还没反应过来刚才变的戏法，抱起小狗左看右看，“所以……你是……Tomo！？”  
“汪！”Tomo忙不迭点头。  
“哈啊……我早该想到的……”金熙天忍不住揉了揉额角，明明早有征兆，自己却没有意识到症结所在，回想起来的话，普通的小狗怎么可能听得懂人类的话语并作出回应——哪怕只是摇头和点头。  
他无可奈何地盘腿坐下，不忘把小狗放在茶几对面的位置，俨然一副面对面谈话的模样。  
“所以你是……那个对吧？”颇为烦恼地抓了抓头发，拼尽全力回忆起几年前广告灯牌上的内容，“对，伴侣宠物……是叫这个名字吗？”  
Tomo没有回应，沉默着肯定了他的猜测。  
“那样的话得带你去市政厅登记才行……”他感到有些头疼，“说不定还要提供先前主人的信息，你还记得吧？”  
“……”  
“还是变成人类的样子说话比较方便吧？”  
小狗犹豫片刻，最终还是叼起掉在地上的旧衣服，向他投去询问的目光。  
“啊，你先穿我的旧衣服就好，没关系……”金熙天后知后觉反应过来变成人类之后的难堪之处。  
小狗拖着衣服走进卧室，徒留他一人坐在桌边回忆老旧的新闻内容。  
伴侣宠物大概是前几年兴起的某种商品，一开始是为了给愈渐增多的空巢老人提供兼备宠物和看护人性质的伴侣，到后来也受到了独身青年的欢迎，再后来因为一些不为人知的原因销声匿迹。至于理由……其实也可以想象得到。  
人工培育出来用于取悦人类的生命固然不少，可一旦拥有了人类的外表和知能，就会陷入不必要的伦理纷争。杀死猫猫狗狗的恶童无法作为罪犯被逮捕，那么虐杀人形宠物的混蛋又该如何问罪，光是想想就不由得替上位者感到脑壳发疼。  
其实之前也有想过，会购买这种宠物来当做伴侣的家伙是不是都有些心理变态……  
思绪被打断了，变为青年模样的Tomo走出卧室，端坐在他面前——身上还穿着他的旧衣服，显然不怎么合身。  
沉默。  
“那个……熙天桑？”半晌，还是Tomo试探着打破沉默。  
“啊、抱歉，”金熙天恍然回过神来，“因为实在太帅，所以看愣了。”  
“诶？”  
“我说的是脸。”他注视着Tomo，认真道。  
现在有些可以理解那些心理变态的家伙了……不，还是不要这么想比较好。  
“请别取笑我了……”青年低下头，麦色的皮肤上泛起红，看起来有些可爱。  
“轮廓就像雕刻一样，我是认真的。”他直视着Tomo的眼睛，半晌又补了一句，“真的很帅。”  
不顾对面害羞到几乎要冒烟的青年，金熙天接着说，“对了，刚才有说到登记的事情……”  
伴侣宠物的贩售自然早已叫停，但为了对已经流入市场的那部分商品进行管理，姑且有了转让登记的要求，像是要买不动产一样麻烦。  
“虽然没有这个计划，但事已至此……”他将双手搁在茶几上，调整了一下坐姿，“我会对你负责的。”  
“抱歉……”Tomo的脑袋垂得更低了，“我只是暂住一阵子，等过了这段时间就好。如果觉得我碍事的话……”  
“那之后你有什么打算呢？”金熙天托着腮，侧过头问他。  
对方像是被问住了，愣在原地。  
“你啊，该不会从没想过这个问题吧？”他轻叹出一气。  
支吾好一阵子，Tomo才小声应答：“之后……会回到原来的主人身边去。”  
“先前的主人对你好吗？”金熙天想起他身上的那些伤痕。  
“……还行吧。”一副想要蒙混过关的样子。  
“那怎么会把你丢掉？”连自己都忍不住怀疑是不是有些过分了，但就是不受控制地说出带刺的话。  
“不是被丢掉的……”  
看他急于辩解，却又不肯透露更多信息的样子，微妙地感到不愉快。  
“是走失了？还是吵架了？如果是走失的话我可以试着帮你找找哦。”  
“……”  
“那就是吵架了。吵架之后就离家出走可不是好习惯哦。”金熙天半开玩笑道。更真实的想法他并没有说出口，是掺杂了独占欲和其他复杂感情的混沌事物，没必要让他知道。不过，退一万步说，明明是自己救下的，却说要回到原先的主人那里……未免有些太不公平了吧。  
“拜托了！”Tomo猛地双手合十，“只是借住一段时间，保证不会很久……我不会挠家具，也可以做些家务什么的，简单的饭菜做出来味道还行，打扫卫生和熨衬衫什么的也会！”  
以为这样就会买账吗？金熙天挑起眉毛。  
“觉得我占地方的话，还能变成小狗的样子……”  
对方微微抬起眼，害怕被拒绝似的望着他，是湿润的，狗狗一般的眼神。  
“求你了……”  
等反应过来的时候已经把枕头和毛毯递给他了，看着客厅里乖乖睡在沙发上的青年，金熙天突然觉得自己好像输了。  
但是，似乎也没什么不好。

TBC.


End file.
